It is well known that particulate matter in the air can be filtered out more easily if the particles are charged. This invention provides for an ion generator which enables the charging of particulate matter in the air in an air duct and thus making any particulate matter in the air easier to capture by a filter downstream.
In previous art, ionizers in the form of thin wires or needles have been either part of an integral air cleaning system, or they were separate from the high voltage power supply, requiring high voltage connecting wires which made installation difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ion injector which is easy to install in an air handling system in order to improve the efficiency of a filter in the system.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide for a high voltage power supply which is an integral part of the injector and, therefore, requiring only low voltage wiring during installation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an ion injector which can be installed independently in any air handling system regardless of the type of filter used.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification.